Heart To Heart With James Potter
by GryffindorRAWRR
Summary: Where's the best place to get out of the rain and pour your feelings out to your worst enemy? Nope not the common room or even the great Hall the best place is the Gryffindor changing room.


_A/N; for a very inpatient reader 'iheartweasleytwins' my friend and my favourite pm'er!_

Where's the best place to get out of the rain and pour your feelings out to your worst enemy? Nope not the common room or even the great Hall the best place is the Gryffindor changing room.

The weather was cloudy, miserable and grey. It was raining and the weather matched a certain red head's mood.

That red head was none other than Lily Evans.

The reason why she was miserable was because of Severus Snape. He was a young death eater and he scared Lily. He would always creep up on her, rub his right arm, where the dark mark was, and sometimes he would even black mail her. Lily wanted to help Severus she really did but she felt scared around him. She still wanted him as a friend but not the new him, the old him, the one who taught her that she was a witch.

The rain was still coming down and Lily was the only one outside. Something about walking in the rain usually calmed her down but not this time. It then started to rain heavily but she was nowhere near the castle so she went into the closest, driest place in site and that was the Gryffindor changing room.

"Oh great, just what I needed."Lily sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes. She hitched up her bag and ran into the changing room. She sat on the bench and cried something Lily Evans had never done.

She was always the shoulder to other people could cry on, not the crier. She was a person who would bottle up her all her emotions and never tell anyone what's bothering her. The only person Lily ever talked to was Marlene McKinnon, who was a kind sweet, bubbly girl who always had time to talk to Lily.

Lily wiped her tears on her jacket sleeve and tried to stop crying but the tears kept on coming. In the end she just gave up, something else she never does, covered her face and cried.

She cried for all different reasons not just the scaredness and sadness for Severus. She cried because she felt angry at herself for letting her emotions take over, she felt lonely without her sister Petunia, she felt a small bit of happiness for all the rare happy times she'd had but most of all she felt guilty because of all the times she had said no to Potter how she'd constantly crushed his heart.

She brung her knee's up to her chest and buried her face in her knee's and cried harder.

Her mother had always said look on the bright side of things but in this situation there was no bright side.

James had a lot on his mind so he decided to fly his broomstick to try and clear it.

He left the common room with his broomstick. His friends had confused looks on their faces but they let him go knowing James had to clear his mind.

After two hours of flying James gave up with trying to clear his mind and headed to the changing rooms to get his Quidditch gloves he forgot earlier.

He opened the door and saw something that surprised him; Lily Evans crying in the Gryffindor common room. He put his broom by the door and walked over to Lily and sat on the bench next to her. He didn't know what to say, so he just coughed.

Lily wiped her eyes again and looked up. Staring at her was none other than James Potter. His hair was even messier, his face was flushed from flying and he was wearing Muggle clothing, blue jumper, black trousers and blue converses', but he still looked amazing.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"Lily said angrily as she wiped away the last tear.

"I could ask you the same question L-Evans."James said as he moved closer to her.

"Get away from me! And for your information I was thinking about some...stuff in the rain because that had always relaxed me but I got caught in those massive hailstones so I came in here and..."She said as she got up and sat in the corner furthest away from Potter. She had also left the 'and' floating in the air because she didn't know how to end the sentence.

"Ok, ok, no need to use your 'Lily temper' on me."James said with a smile as he swung his legs on the bench and lent his back against the pole. Lily managed a small smile. "To answer your earlier question I'm here because I needed to clear my head so I flew a bit and that didn't work. I then realised that I forgotten my Quidditch gloves so I came in here and found you crying."

Lily looked at James wide-eyed. Instead of seeing the arrogant toe rag she had been seeing for six years she saw a sweet, caring boy with his own problems and that 'I'm better than all of you' act was just a cover up. Lily sighed, she had underestimated Potter big time.

"So, do you feel like talking, petal?"James said gently and then covered his mouth.

"Sorry... I didn't mean... it slipped..."James quickly mumbled and Lily smiled. Not the fake smile she used earlier, it was a real genuine smile.

"It's fine. I like that nickname anyway, it's much better than Lilykins."Lily sighed and pulled a face. "Honestly, where did he get that from?"Lily smiled.

James smiled to a genuine smile as well.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you."Lily sighed. "I suppose it all began with my sister, Petunia. We were very close, we used to do everything together, we were inseparable then when I got my Hogwarts letter everything changed. She stopped hanging out with me, she called me a freak, she said I should move out and stop polluting her air. Those words hurt but I had gotten used to it. I then met Severus; he lived not far from me in Spinner's end. He's the one that told me about Hogwarts, he told me that I was a witch and that changed my life. I then came here and I couldn't be happier even though you and the other Marauder's made my life hell." James gave her an 'I'm sorry for everything' look and Lily continued. "But it all went wrong in fifth year. He started to hang round with wannabee death eaters; Nott, Avery, Black, Crabbe and Goyle. You humiliated him and he called me a...a...mudblood. After that he's begged for my forgiveness. I asked him a question and when he couldn't answer I knew he wanted to join. I asked him if he wanted to be a death eater and he didn't answer so I took that as a yes. After that day he's been stalking me and blackmailing me. I'm scared James, I'm so, so scared!"Lily cried. By the end of her speech she was crying her heart out and James ran over to her and hugged her. She made his jumper wet but he didn't care; all that mattered now was Lily.

He rocked her back and forth slowly and that seemed to sooth her. He gently lifted her up and put her on his lap. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed the top of her head. He whispered softly in her ear and she slowly stopped crying.

"How you feeling now?"James whispered softly in her ear.

"Better now I've got that of my shoulders but I'm still scared, James."Lily said as tears started to fall again.

James wiped her tears away. "Hey, don't cry. Nothing's going to harm you while I'm here and I'll make sure of that."James whispered determinately.

"Thank you. I've really underestimated you James, you're not an arrogant toe-rag, you're a sweet and sensitive guy with a little bit of an ego."Lily said as she leant into James' chest.

"Thanks. You're changing Lils; this time last you wouldn't even look in my direction let along hug me."James said with a laugh.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm starting to think different of you, James."Lily said as she climbed of his lap, sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You are?"James asked worriedly as he put an arm around her.

"Yeah. I think after all these years I finally...love you."Lily whispered.

"And I no you don't feel the same way because you haven't been asking me out or talking to me as often as you used to."Lily whispered.

James jumped up. "Are you kidding me, Lily? I've never ever stopped loving you. The only reason why I stopped pestering you as because I deflated my big head." He said with a laugh.

"Oh my Godric. Lily Evans loves me. LILY EVANS LOVES ME!"James shouted as he done a little jig.

"You don't have to shout."Lily said as she too stood up.

"I don't have to shout? Merlin Lily, I've fancied you since first year and I've never gave up! LILY EVANS FANCIES ME!"James said as he shouted the last bit.

"If you keep on shouting I'll change my mind."Lily said but James didn't hear her, he was too busy shouting. She pulled James forward and kissed him. He stopped in mid-sentence and kissed her back.

"You don't know how long I've waited for that kiss."James grinned as he held her waist and swung her around.

"I've waited for that kiss too."Lily said as she hugged him.

"So Lils, will you go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"James said eagerly.

"Yes, Godric help me but yes James, I will."Lily smiled as they shared another kiss.


End file.
